APTX 4869 attack!
by Sea-Glasses
Summary: Ran are captured and forced to swallow APTX 4869! Like Conan and Ai, she turned into her 7 year old self again. But then, she befriends the Detective Boys, and Conan gets suspicious. Things get messier when Hattori, Kazuha, Aoko, Kaito and Saguru enters the picture. What will happen they discover each other secret? Expect chaos, madness, fury, and romance in one!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Meitantei Conan. Characters belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

This is my first Detective Conan fanfiction. Please forgive me if I made a mistake at Japanese honorifics. I tried to research them, though. so, I hope you're not confused.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. Bright light greeted me, but I insist on keeping them open. I wondered where am I. The last thing I remembered was two men in black. I was tied to a pole back then. They mentioned something about Shinichi and Conan... I don't exactly remember. I tried to fight them off with my karate, but as I had mentioned, I was tied. They force me to drink a pill. It tasted really bitter, but I'm too focused on the headache that suddenly attacks me.

It's really horrible, as if my head was spitting apart. My bones seems like... melting. Things got extremely hot afterwards. The two men sees my reaction and mumbled something. If I remembered correctly, they said the medicine "done it's right purpose". I suppose it means I'm going to be dead. I do feel weak. They leave me alone tied to the pole, wriggling in pain.

Suddenly, my heart beats really fast and my eyes opened as if in reflex. All I remembered next are darkness.

Here I am, now, greeting the light. I supposed this was heaven.

No, no. There's a face entering my vision. A middle-aged woman with black hair. She have brown eyes too, and her face was surrounded with blinding light. I blink several times and the light ceased a little. The background revealed to be a room or laboratory of some sort. I blinked again and the woman smiled.

'Eh! You're awake at last little girl!' the woman said. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine, thank you. Why am I here?' I asked.

'You fainted in front of my house,little girl. I took you in, since it's raining hard. You've been asleep since yesterday evening. I hope you're better now.'

'Yes. Arigato gozaimasu,' I said politely.

'Uh, why don't I prepare dinner? Rest for a while, little girl, then I'll drive you home. My name is Kimura Sayuri, better known as Professor Kimura.'

'Eh? Isn't Professor Kimura the one who was mentioned on TV a lot of time?' I asked. 'They never showed your picture, and when they did, your face are mostly covered. I almost thought you're a man!'

'Really, little girl? Isn't it good to know that I'm a woman?' Professor Kimura said.

'Uh,' I nodded. 'My name is Ran. Mouri Ran. I don't mean to be rude, Professor, but I'm 17, and "little girl" doesn't seems right.'

'17!' the professor exclaimed. 'Don't be ridiculous! The most you can be is 8. You're still a child, Ran-kun.'

'Eh? I'm sure I'm 17,' I said in confusion. 'Mouri Ran, age 17. daughter of Mouri Kogoro and Kisaki Eri, Teitan High school.'

'Mouri Kogoro? That famous detective?' Kimura asked. 'Now, if I remember correctly, I've seen his daughter several times on newspaper, with a little boy names Conan too, I suppose. But she was 17.'

'That me!' I exclaimed.

'But it's logically impossible. You couldn't go younger by 10 years, there's no drug or machines for that. If there was, I definitely will take them. Heh, it's good to be 30 again.'

'30? I though you're at least 50 year old. That'll make you 40.'

Kimura looked offended. '50? Surely, I don't look that old!'

I turned red in embarassment. 'Sorry. It's hard to determined age by looking at the face right?'

'Hmm, back to the main point. It's probably that you're imagining all this thing, Ran-kun. Maybe you're putting yourself as the meitantei's daughter?'

'No! Taking about drugs, I think I remembered some men in black giving me a pill.'

'Really?' Kimura asked, getting interested. 'I might as well get a pen and pencil to publish it into a book. Make a good fantasy indeed coming from a children your age.'

'Heh!' I complained. 'I'm completely honest! Give me a 12th grade math problem! I'm sure I can solve it!'

Kimura look at me suspiciously. 'Alright. I'll start with something easy. -a + 3b out of 3 + 2a + 5 out of 4 - 3b - 8 out of 10.'

I took out a pencil and paper and began working.

'Eh! The answer is correct!' Kimura raised an eyebrow. 'Let's try this polynomials.'

I began working again. To the professor's surprise, I got all answers correct. You see, I'm not bad at school.

'Is it true? Is it true that a girl of 7 could do such complicated polynomials?' the professor said in awe. 'Well, Ran, I think I could believe you for now, as all my questions are random. Can you give me the full detail of this drug thing?'

I told her story in excitement. 'They thought I was dead. So, there's no guards and I could run here. Anyway, if there was any, I'm sure I can protect myself with karate if no firearms are used.'

'Karate? So, it's true that you're Mouri's daughter! I heard she do karate,' Kimura said. 'Alright, so logically, if they find no body, it must be that you're alive. Then, because you had witnessed something probably illegal, they must've come after you and try to kill you. To achieve such thing, they must contact your friends and relatives to gather information about you, probably with some violence in order to kill you. And if they know your story, they must know about the illegal doings, and the organization will come after them too!'

I looked in horror. 'No! That can't be! I promised Shinichi I'll wait for him!'

'Shinichi?' the professor asked while looking at her with humor-filled eyes. Noticing the extremely familiar eyes, I scowled. 'Heh, don't be like Sonoko.'

'Sonoko? As in Suzuki Sonoko? Oh yes, you're friends with her,' the professor giggled slightly. 'Well, since you have many friends and acquaintances, it'll be hard to disguise yourself, Ran-kun. Did you have any stories to cover your lost?'

We thought for a moment. 'Can I live in your house, Sayuri-neechan?' I asked innocently. 'You could say I'm a relative whose parents are taking a trip around the world, and you're asked to take care of me. As for otou-san and Sonoko, we could invent a story about... me taking a job/school overseas.'

The professor nodded. 'That might works. I don't believe Mouri would like to take another "free-loader" don't you think?'

'Not if he doesn't know I'm his daughter,' I said while reflecting sadly.

'Well, we must invent a story then. How about... '

As we eat dinner, we discussed "Ran's life", how will it go, to the last detail. In the end, a story was made.

My name is Murukami Fumiko. My parents, Murukami Osamu and Murukami Reika was traveling around the world, with me, Fumiko following them. They decided to send me back to my hometown, Japan, so I could get a proper education. I was Sayuri's uncle's brother's niece's sister's cousin's aunt's daughter. "Fumiko" will go to Teitan grade school, first grade.

My parents had travelled throughout Europe, both south and north of America, China, Korea, New Zealand, Australia, Peru, Brazil and South Africa. They are currently traveling around Egypt, Israel and Arab. They mastered Japanese, English, German and Chinese.

I was born on October 25th, in Tokyo, Japan. I wore a round glasses so no one will realize who I really am. Sayuri-neechan cur my hair to what was it's original length when I was 7. I'm a first grader in Teitan grade school, age 7.

To my family and friends, I will be learning over-seas in Malaysia, Technical University of Malaysia, in Melaka. I won a karate scholarship and will be staying in a private dorm. Kogoro doesn't need to pay a yen, as the scholarship support it all.

'Alright. Let just hope they believe all of this,' I- or better known as Fumiko, said. 'Professor, if you don't mind, can you develop an anti-dote for that drugs?'

Kimura looked in horror. 'Did you think it was that easy? First of all, I must know all the chemicals in that pill, along with its side-effect and antidote before I could even start! Although I think the only possible way of decreasing one's age is telomerase... or is it apoptosis? But girl, if I could even find a way to cure/repair any of those possible ways, I will be rich, since that means I could cure cancer.'

I sighed. 'Does it means I'm stuck like this forever?'

'I'll do my best, don't worry. I also have some colleagues that could help me, of course, with me not revealing anything. One of them if Professor Agasa. I think he's suppose to be quite famous.'

'Professor Agasa? That's a good friend of Conan-kun... I mean Conan-san now we're in the same age,' I said quickly.

'That's enough talking. I'm going to send the letters to Mouri-san, and going to apply to Teitan grade school. You can sleep in the guest room upstair, two doors from the stairs.'

'Arigato gozaimasu, Sayuri-neechan.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey, I heard we have a new student,' Ayumi Yoshida said to the rest of the Detective Boys.'

'Ah!' Mitsushiko Tsuburaya said in excitement. 'I heard the teachers talking about her too!'

'Her?' Genta Kojima asked.

'Yes. I saw her in the hallway earlier in the morning,' Ai Haibara joined.

'Uh,' Conan thought for a moment. The last time they have a new student, she turned out to be a member of Black Organization, originally an 18 year-old prodigy who develop a killer-drug. Conan chuckled as his mind shuffled possibility of this new student.

The sensei came in and students immediately sit on their respective chair. 'Student,' she greeted. 'We have a new student today, Murukami Fumiko. Please welcome her warmly.'

A girl walked in rather shyly and waved to them. 'Hi.'

The students peered over her cautiously, trying to determine whether this girl is nice or not, friendly or cold, good or bad, smart or... not so smart.

'Fumiko-kun, we still have an empty sit beside Conan-kun,' Sensei greeted kindly.

'Arigato Gozaimasu, Sensei,' the new girl said back shyly. She walked nervously toward Conan's desk, who peered over her uninterestedly.

'Hello, Conan-kun,' Fumiko tried to greet him. From behind him, Ayumi greeted her excitedly.

'Hi Fumiko-kun!' she said excitedly. 'Welcome to Teitan Elementary! If you don't understand anything, you could ask us, especially Conan-kun, Mitsushiko-kun and Ai-kun!'

'Uh. Thank you... '

'Ayumi-chan!' Ayumi introduced full of excitement.

Fumiko-or Ran, sighed in relieve. It'll be a disaster if she said 'Ayumi-kun"", since she wasn't supposed to know her name!

'Now, class, please be quiet for a moment as we start our lesson: math!'

Fumiko couldn't help but get bored. She was naturally a good student as Ran, but the lessons are hard, exciting and challenging, and she doesn't knew most of them. But in first grade, every basics are repeated again, which Ran/Fumiko had mastered 10 years ago. She sighed as she look at her textbook aimlessly.

'Can you understand, Murukami-san?' Conan asked her.

'Uh, of course... Edogawa-san,' Fumiko answered.

'Then why are you sighing all the time?'

'I... I suppose I'm tired and bored. I've learned all of this before C... Edogawa-san.'

'How come?' Conan asked.

'Uh, well...' Fumiko said, remembering the story she had just discussed rapidly with Sayuri-neechan. 'My parents are going around the world, and I was often dragged around with them. They home-schooled me, but decided to drop me at a relative, fearing I might miss some lesson. I guess I'm a bit in front then.'

Meanwhile, Ayumi and Mitsushiko are listening intently behind them.

Classes are over, and they were walking home, with Fumiko following, as Ayumi had insist her coming.

'I heard your parents went around the world, Fumiko-kun,' Mitsushiko said in excitement. 'Where?'

'Uh, let me see,' Fumiko thought as she tried to remember. 'Europe, America, Australia, New-Zealand, South Africa, China, Korea, Peru and... Brazil.'

'Ah!' three of the detective boys said in wonder. 'So many countries! You could also follow them every where!'

Fumiko nodded. 'Although it's great to visit each country, it's getting annoying. We never stayed long enough for me to make friends. I'm always lonely. That's why otou-san decided to send me back home.'

'Yeah! I bet you missed eel-rice too right!' Genta said energetically.

'Genta, Genta,' Mitsushiko said as he shook his head. 'All you ever thought is about eel-rice!'

Suddenly, as they turn around the corner, they knocked into another boy with tanned skin.

'Oi Kudou!' the boy said. 'What's happening here!'

* * *

A/N: Short, but I hope you like it. I'm still developing the next chapter. Updates will not be as fast, because I'm currently developing another story. This is just a sudden idea I've got after watching an episode. Right now (as the summary stated), **********(spoiler). Unless I think more characters to turn into children.

I appreciate feedbacks.


	3. Chapter 3

Conan stared at him, speechless. 'Hattori...'

'Hattori? Isn't it the famous detective from Osaka?' Mitsushiko responded, which Conan quickly clasped his mouth. 'Sorry, but come home without me. I need to talk with... this boy.'

The Detective Boys shrugged and they leave Conan as he led the other boy to an alley. But Fumiko isn't a detective boy. She followed them silently.

'Kudou, why am I in this body?'

'Don't talk too loud, ahou,' Conan said. 'Someone will hear!'

'Don't call me ahou!' said boy replied. 'Anyway, I swallowed the pill too! Damn those men.'

'You must considered yourself lucky to be alive,' Conan replied flatly. 'Anyway, what happened that you ended in this state?'

'I don't know. I don't remember much, actually,' the boy said.

'Baka! You're a detective but doesn't remember anything?'

'Hey! I'm unconscious!'

Fumiko thought to herself. That boy? A detective? Could he be... ? No, that's impossible. Deciding she heard enough, Fumiko made her way home to Professor Sayuri's home. There's no way anyone could turn into children like that, so easily, so frequently.

'How's school, Ran-kun?'

'Queer,' Ran said. 'Not to mention boring. I never thought first grade was that easy.'

The professor chuckled. 'Anyway, Ran, your father hasn't replied to any letters or emails I sent him. I hope he read the message though, or a trouble will surely ensues.'

Ran nodded. 'Anyway, Professor, did you find anyway so I could change back?'

'No, I'm sorry, Ran. But I kill time by creating a radar. It'll detect the same poison on your blood.'

'Really? So. you mean... '

'Yes, we could track down whoever had consumed the poison, although not who carries the poison sadly.'

The two move to the professor's computer to see a map of Beika city on the screen with red beeping dots in various places.

'Lately, some dots had also appeared,' Sayuri said. 'What was originally only three, turned into four.'

'Three counting me?' Ran asked. Sayuri nodded.

'So, there must be at least a new student in Teitan elementary!' Ran exclaimed.

'They could be anywhere,' Sayuri pointed out sadly.

Ran sighed. 'It'll be hard to detect them right?' she said and looked at the screen. 'Wait, they're in Professor Agasa's house! If they're not in school, it'll be easier to find them, especially if they group together in a quiet place, only three of them.

The professor nodded. 'Yes. We cant mixed them up with other people. But the chance are very slim, and I doubted they will confess that easily, what with Agasa in this all. We scientist always keep secret from each other, so I doubted if he'll tell us. It's probably because the victims also find refuge on him,' the female professor said. 'I don't think it's wise to cluster up with other victims, since it made you an easier target for the organization.'

'I agree,' Ran said. 'So, even if there was other victims, I was not supposed to confront them?'

'Yes,' Sayuri said. 'Meanwhile, I'll be tracking whoever got the poison and their real names. You could... go and do your homework.'

Ran couldn't help but scowled. Yes, another addition to "solve".

* * *

'Children! We have a new transfer student!' Sensei said. 'His name is Hattari Hiroshi!'

The Detective Boys start whispering to each other as they recognized the dark-skinned boy from yesterday.

'Eh, eh,' the boy said as he rub the back of his neck. 'My name is Hattari Hiroshi. I'm a transfer student from Osaka.'

'Good to meet you, Hiroshi-kun,' Sensei said. 'You can take a seat beside Genta-kun.'

Genta waved his arm. 'Here Hiroshi!'

'Ah ha,' Hiroshi said, facing Sensei. 'Is it alright if I sit beside Kudo- I mean Conan-kun?'

'Eh, you know each other?' Sensei asked. 'Well, if Fumiko-kun want to swap, I think it's alright.'

Ran quickly stand up and move out of the way. Somehow, this boy reminds her of someone else. 'Hattari... Hattari...' she mumbled to herself. 'Hattori? No, that's impossible.'

But the Kansai accent, Osaka, tan. They all pointed to a someone from the back of Ran's head. She shook her head and opened her math book, feeling more distressed than ever.

The bell ring. Ran opened her eyes slowly.

'Oi, Murukami,' Genta said from beside her. 'You slept throughout the lesson.'

'Oh,' Ran said as she rub her eyes. Usually, she would panic and apologize to Sensei immediately, but being a first grader, she knew the Sensei won't mind that much. She knew all the lessons anyway.

'He, Fumiko-san!' Ayumi greeted. 'Tomorrow we'll have a test!'

'Really?' Ran said, uninterested. 'Alright, I'll study.'

'Did you want to study with us?' Ayumi asked. 'The new student will also join us! He knew Conan-kun well!'

'Eh?' Ran said, caught in a dilemma. Would it endangers her position. But declining will arise suspicion. 'Sure, Yoshida-san.'

'Great!' Ayumi said as she grabbed Ran's wrist. 'Let's go to my house!'

The group of 7 walk out of the school's building. They chatted along the way. But Conan mostly talk to Hattari only, and Haibara and Ran keeps silent most of the time.

'This is my house, everyone,' Ayumi said. 'Please enjoy yourself.'

The group walk into Ayumi's study room and opened their history books.

'Eh, Fumiko-san,' Ayumi asked. 'Had you informed your relatives about this meeting?'

Ran shook her head. 'But I'm sure Professor Sayuri won't be worried.'

'You live with a professor?' Mitsushiko asked. 'Ah! Just like Haibara-san!'

'Uh,' Ran nodded. 'I'm her's uncle's brother's niece's sister's cousin's aunt's daughter.'

While the Detective Boys tried to figure that out, Conan still talk quietly with Hattari, Haibara joining them.

'What are you talking about?' Ran asked innocently to them.

'Nothing!' three of them said quickly.

Ran looked at them suspiciously. 'Don't make me use my karate on you.'

'Ka... Karate?' Conan asked.

'Yes. My parents... taught me for self-defense. If you're talking bad about other people, I'm afraid I must use my karate to prevent you C- Edogawa-san.'

'She's scary,' Hattari whispered to Conan, which Ran managed to hear.

'Eh? Ayumi-san, why did you said "meeting"?' Conan asked. 'Aren't this supposed to be studying?'

Ayumi shook her head. 'No. We want to discuss whether to take Hattari-kun and Fumiko-kun into the Detective Boys!'

'So there's no test?' Fumiko asked.

'There is, but we could discuss them later,' Mitsushiko said. 'Would you take the honor to be a Detective Boy, Hattari Hiroshi and Murukami Fumiko?'

'Detective Boys? Hey, Kudou, is this the group that you... '

Conan elbowed him, forcing him to shut up.

'Kudou? Who's Kudou?' Genta asked.

'Eh heh, I mean cool down,' Hattari said quickly. 'Cool down... this is... and elite group, so I think we must... think again.'

'Sure,' Ran replied. She knew Conan was smart, and a magnet for mysteries. There might be a way he knew something about the poison...

'Of course, of course! It'll be a honor to help Ku.. I mean Conan solving mysteries,' Hattari said.

'Great!' Ayumi said. 'Our next meeting: tomorrow! Now, let's began studying history...'

* * *

_the next day..._

'Hah! Oneesan manage to get us tickets too?' Ayumi said in excitement. 'How lovely!'

'Tickets?' Mitsushiko asked from beside them. 'Where to?'

'Trap Island!' Ayumi cheered. 'The hotel there are going to celebrate their 13th anniversary and Sonoko-oneesan are invited. Since Ran-oneesan are studying abroad, she's going to invite us.'

'What! Ran is studying abroad?' Hattari exclaimed.

'Hey, boy, it isn't polite to call your elder "Ran" like that,' Sonoko scold. 'It must be Ran-neechan.'

'Eh heh,' Hattari said, rubbing the back of his neck while smiling uneasily.

'Anyway, we must be glad! I heard the have buffet there,' Mitsushiko said as he handed them brochures. 'All 7 of us.'

'Eight, boy,' Sonoko said. 'You forgot to count me in.'

'Y-yes, oneesan,' Mitsushiko stuttered under Sonoko's glare.

'I can't believe I'm bringing along these brats,' Sonoko complained.

'Don't worry Sonoko...neechan, I'm going to watch them!' Ran said, trying to be childish and mature at the same time.

'Eh? A little girl like you? What can you do against this brats here?' Sonoko pointed out. 'Well, since you're the only one looking mature enough, you take in charge with Ai-kun.'

Ran nodded in excitement. 'Can you believe it? We're going on a cruise!' she acted while pasting a smile. Ran felt glad and sad at the same time. Not only that she couldn't talk and acted the same with her one and only best female friends in the world, but also that she must part with Professor Sayuri, the only one she could consult to in time of need.

'Eh? Fumiko-kun, why did you look so down?' Ayumi said.

Ran shook her head. 'I'm fine, Ayumi-san. Bye, everyone. I must go home and cook dinner for... I mean I must do my homework,' she said out of habit. She waved quickly and left the group behind.

'Hei, Kudo. Don't you think that Murukami girl is kinda suspicious?' Hattari, or must I say, Hattori Heiji, said.

'I don't know Hattori. But there's something wrong with her for sure. It was as if she was someone I was familiar with,' Conan, or Shinichi, said.

'Let me pointed this out to you, Kudo,' Heiji said. 'Take out the glasses, add the height and weight, longer hair. What do you see?'

Shinichi thought for a moment. 'Um, I don't know?'

Heiji face-palmed and walked away. 'Whoever it is, I'm certainly suspicious. Very suspicious.'

Conan shrugged. 'Let's just prepare for the trip. I hope that Mouri guy would let me, since no one will cook for him anymore.'

'So, since Ran left, you done the cooking?' Hattori sniggered. 'No wonder that guy is depressed.'

Conan glared at him and walked away. He sighed as he realized that he'll do the cooking again. Since Ran left, Kogoro was most sensitive and bad-tempered. It might be because he missed Ran, or as Heiji had stated, because of the lack of decent food.

But that night, when Conan entered the detective agency, the smell of food greeted his nose. For a second, Conan wondered if Ran had come back, or Kogoro had been blessed by the god of cooking, but he pushed the thoughts away.

'Hey Ojisan, who cooked tonight?' he asked to a drinking Kogoro on the dinner table.

'Oh, you,' the detective said. 'I met a little girl on the way who offered to be payed for cooking. Took her in.'

Conan sighed in relieve as he realized that someone could actually cook a decent food again in that house. It's only 3 days, and he had missed Ran greatly, not only for her food, but also simply for her presence. She made moments with Kogoro more tolerable.

'Hi!' a little girl greeted, coming out from the kitchen, carrying plates full of food. 'Eh? Conan-kun?'

The girl _yes it was Fumiko_ quickly put the food on the table and walk back into the kitchen. Conan are too focused on the fact that the girl look strikingly like a mini-Ran to hear what the girl had said.

When the girl came out of the kitchen again, he manage to snap out of his dazed-like state and greeted back. 'Fumiko-san, isn't it?'

Fumiko nodded. 'I met ojisan there on the way home, saying things like cooking. So, I thought I could earn some money and cook here.'

'Eh? You're reckless aren't you? What will your parents, I mean the professor, said?' Conan wondered.

'I had told her from the phone,' Fumiko said. 'You live with ojisan here? Wow, it must be wonderful to live with such a great detective!'

Conan plastered his patented half-lidded grin and chuckled. Ran just looked at him strangely and disappeared into the kitchen to bring out more food.

'Happy eating!' she cheered and began to eat her food.

Kogoro, without wasting another moment, started to wolf his food. 'Hmm, you cook just like Ran.'

'Really, Ojisan?' Fumiko wondered aloud. 'Isn't Ran your daughter? Where is she?'

'Studying abroad! Without even telling me anything! To some foreign countries too!' Kogoro lament. 'What torture I must endure to live with this brat here! Good to have you here do the cooking, kid.'

'Uh,' Ran-Fumiko nodded. At that time, she wanted nothing more than confessed everything right to her father. But that would be a disaster, what with Conan right beside her. It would only endanger herself and others.

Conan look suspiciously at Fumiko. Her cooking are too good to be an elementary kid cooking, and tasted so much like Ran's food. For a second, Conan thought about the possibilities that she was Ran - except that it is simply impossible.

'Eh, Fumiko-san,' Conan tried to ask. 'Why are you always asleep at class, yet get a perfect score on every test? How can you do it?'

Ran could felt herself paled at the question. 'Well, uh, I really love history, and had read ahead before you all. The reason I was asleep... I read too long into the night history books. About science, Professor Sayuri had taught me science all the time. Math... I don't really like them, but... ah well, I have good luck that's all,' Ran said quickly, hoping that Conan won't notice her anxiety. But knowing Conan, she believed that he won't missed such an obvious thing.

Yes, Conan heard the anxiety and panic in her voice, but decided against confronting her about it. After the supper, Fumiko excused herself quickly before Conan could ask about her any more than he already done. He decided to question him later.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what I think about this chapter. It was originally a few chapters, but since it was too short, I decided to combine it together. The next chapter will be about their trip to Trap Island (I don't know where I get the name,it's just that I'm too lazy to research about Japanese names for islands). Beware! Magic Kaito characters in the next chapters!

I won't be updating as fast, since I will be focusing on updating my other story, Healer, a Harry Potter fanfiction. Thank you for sticking up with me until now.

Special thanks to all my views, visitors, and of course, reviewers.

A/


	4. Chapter 4

Aoko Nakamori was trying to eject the stupid hang-glider. She had just managed to get it out, only for it to stuck in her hair. Now, the police was coming after her, thinking she was Kaito Kid, and she must get out of here. Fast.

Yes, if you're wondering, Aoko was wearing Kaito Kid's costume. To be perfectly honest, she doesn't remember where she found it. It was somewhere in the school. When she was searching for Kaito Kuroba (he suddenly disappeared, that bastard), she trip over the costume near the janitor's closet. Carrying a large fish in hand, she decided to take it home, thinking that it might be the possession of aforementioned Kaito Kuroba, since he was a fan of Kid.

But Aoko supposed Kid's hang-glider could slide on and off easily, and not stuck on someone's hair. Then again, he doesn't have a long hair, or it was tucked into his stupid white hat. Aoko thought herself stupid for trying to wear the stupid costume. Again.

Why must she decided to wear it just when her father is present! They were currently invited to attend Trap Hotel 13th anniversary party in Trap Island. The party would started tomorrow, and to kill time, Aoko decided to wear the stupid costume. Just her luck, Inspector Nakamori noticed the white cape inside her room from the window, and go after her immediately.

Now, she's sprinting blindly, with police after her. Shoot, why must this happen?

Wrestling her way out of the stiff cape, Aoko ran into the wood. Being the intelligent girls she is, she dropped the cape behind and ran deeper into the woods. Little by little, she took off the clothing. The hat comes next, followed by the boots. Fortunately, she had been wearing shirt and leggings under Kaito Kid's costume, so there's no problem in taking off the clothes. Aoko was careful to find her way, leaving the pieces of clothing farther apart. Once she was dressed as herself, she found out she had come to the edge of the forest, facing the beach.

Her hair was naturally untidy, so none of the police guarding the outskirts of the forest suspects her. Anyway, she is Inspector Nakamori's daughter! They would have their head chop off if they accused her of being Kaito Kid. Besides, it doesn't make sense, since all facts led that Kid is a male, and Nakamori are positive it was not a disguise.

For now, the adventure had ended for Aoko (at least she think so). She swore she won't ever get into the costume again. For now, she must apologize to Kaito for ruining his costume. Well, since it's Kaito's clothes, Aoko won't felt too guilty. Kaito could be very unexpected after all. He might've made copies out of them and taunts Aoko for apologizing to him.

Unwittingly, Aoko smiled at the thought of Kaito. She wished he would at least looked surprised. His face are so funny when he's shocked or angry, especially if those surprises are associated with fish. Laughing silently, she continued on her way.

'Why are you laughing about?' Kaito suddenly said flatly from behind Aoko. She screamed and jumped.

'Kaito! What are you doing?! Scaring me like that!' Aoko shouts back. Kaito still looked pissed and certainly in a bad mood.

'Well, care to explain why are you smiling so brightly, then?' he asked again.

'Aha! At last you admit that Aoko's amile are bright!' Aoko said cheerfully, in which Kaito scowled even deeper in respond. 'Why are you in such a bad mood?' Aoko asked.

'Tell me where's my costume, you idiot!' Kaito suddenly shout.

'Don't call Aoko an idiot!' Aoko shout as fiercely as before. 'You're the idiot! Why are you leaving that damned Kid's costume around anyway?' Inside, Aoko was enjoying every moment of the bicker, and of course, Kaito's angry face.

'Why are you carrying a fish all the time you went home?' Kaito asked, calming a little, but still sounds pissed.

'To avoid robbery from a certain magician,' Aoko answered with pressure at the word _certain magician_. 'If you think about it, it's all Kaito's fault in the first place for disappearing unexpectedly.'

'Why are you searching for me anyway?' Kaito asked moodily.

Aoko laughed, which serves to anger Kaito even more. 'Because I have such a beautiful fish. And because I know when you disappear, it doesn't means good.'

'Baka!' Kaito said in annoyance. 'You're not my babysitter, Ahoko.'

'Shut up, Bakaito,' Aoko scowled back.

'Who's the idiot that wore the costume and been chased by the inspector throughout the forest?' Kaito said, still moodily.

'Eh heh, you know the incident,' Aoko said, feeling slightly embarrassed. Seeing the chance in Aoko's tone of voice, Kaito used the chance to taunts her. 'Hey, your father mistook you for Kaito! Won't it be funny if Inspector Nakamori captured you and find out his daughter had been a thief all along?'

Kaito received a smack on the back from an angry Aoko. 'Shut up!'

Aoko are getting tired of their bickering and arguing. To change the topic of the conversation, she pointed to a drink stand outside the hotel. 'Come on, Kaito! Let's have a smoothie!'

Before he registered what was happening, Aoko had dragged Kaito across the sandy beach to the bar.

'_Geez, what a emotional roller-coaster she is. Kinda creeps me out sometimes,' _Kaito thought to himself.

'A strawberry and banana smoothie please,' Aoko ordered. 'And grilled fish.'

Hearing the word "fish", Kaito jumped from his seat. 'No! You know how much I hate fish!'

Aoko stuck her tongue out to him while Kaito scowled. He tried to sit as far away from Aoko. Focusing on his drink, Kaito tried his best to ignore the presence of a fish right beside him.

'Come on Kaito! Why did you hate fish so much?' Aoko asked. 'Here fishy, fishy!' she said as she pushed the grilled fish toward him.

'Baka! Get that thing away from me!' Kaito screamed rather girlishly. He sprinted from his seat, Aoko trailing behind him, carrying said grilled fish.

'Kaito!' Aoko called to him, panting, as they approached the outskirt of the forest. 'I... I think we must get back. I h... haven't finish my smoothie.'

Kaito nodded, panting, but not as exhausted as Aoko. 'You're right.'

'So... tired.'

'Serves you right for chasing me with that... thing.'

Aoko groaned. 'It's just a fish!'

By the time they arrived back at the bar, it was empty except for a man sitting at the outside table, listening to a radio while drinking from a bottle of beer. Their smoothies are still in place. Both sit at their respective seat, Kaito a bit closer to Aoko as the fish are now gone/consumed. They finished their punch right when the first drop of rain began to fall.

'Shoot! Why must it rains when we're on a holiday?' Kaito groaned. Aoko just stayed silent, as something tasted wrong. Somehow.

The rain grew harder. The couple ran toward the hotel. Cold and wet, both went into their respective room immediately, wishing for a warm bath and dry clothes.

Little did they know about what was to come.

* * *

A/N: This is my favorite chapters from all the thing I've written so far. It's less vague and cliff-hanger (although I'm sure some of you could guess what's happening next).

But the point of this author's note is to apologize. I haven't been updating for quite awhile. I hope I could finish the next chapter tomorrow, as the next day afterward would be spend entirely out-of-the-house, since my parents insist I've been lacking social interactions all this time, while I felt completely fine sealed up in my room desperately trying to finish watching all the 704 episodes of Detective Conan, and read the 800 manga.

Well, I've done my best trying to proofread this chapter. Feel free to point out my mistakes.

Of course, special thanks to all my reviews. I never expected I will get some, since I'm quite a newbie in here.


	5. Chapter 5

"Conan-kun!" Sonoko called to him. "Come on! Stop peering into the forest! There is nothing there!"

"Yes, neechan!" Conan called back, not really listening. He felt uneasy somehow. There's just something fishy in the island that he couldn't put his fingers on. And he hated it.

"Wow, this island is really beautiful," Mitsushiko suddenly said, pointing onwards. "Look at the beach."

"Wah!" Ayumi exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "You're right! The sea seems to be glistening!"

Conan glanced toward the sea. Ayumi was right. The sea glistened under the setting sun. Some tables are put near the shores. A man occupied one of them. His hand hung limply on his side, holding to a beer bottle. A radio was playing some music on the table, but the man doesn't seem to listen to them. He hung his head low, staring at the table. His posture sends shivers down the children's back.

"What's up with him?" Genta asked. "He looked dead."

"Yeah," Conan said as he run toward the man. "Ojisan, Ojisan! Wake up!" he said as he shook the man gently. But the man doesn't even flinch.

"Conan-kun," Sonoko asked, sounding a bit worried. "Why was his mouth foaming?"

Conan glanced up to see the foams. He shivered at his expression. The man wore an expression that of a hate. Pain stretched across his face, but his eyes were glaring angrily, as if he suddenly realized something bad. His mouth was slightly opened, as if he was screaming in the last moment of his life.

Conan dared himself to touch the man's wrist. He doesn't flinch. He was not surprised to find no pulse. "He's dead," Conan said as he shook his head. "Sonoko, call the police and ambulance, please."

Sonoko, still dumbstruck by the man's expression, forgot to scold Conan for calling her inappropriately. She dialed the emergency button with shaking fingers, breathing heavily.

Ayumi began to cry. "Conan-kun, what happened?" she asked, worried. "Did he... was he murdered?"

Conan looked at the body. "I don't know. He could have been poisoned, or it might be a disease. We can't conclude anything until the forensic team arrives."

"Hey, Edogawa-kun," Fumiko said, nudging Conan slightly. "I found this on the bar over there," Fumiko said, pointing to an open hut a few yards from the shore. "I was thinking he must have bought the beer from there. So, I checked if there was some clues left."

Fumiko handed Conan a small, black case. Conan are quite shocked that Fumiko are not as good-for-nothing as he originally thought. Before he could say anything, however, he noticed the case, the case that somehow feels familiar.

All of a sudden, it finally hit him.

"This! Haibara! Come here!" he said quickly, running toward said girl. "I think I knew the cause of death!"

"Eh?" Fumiko asked. "Really? How could you said that by looking at that case?"

Conan ignored her. "Haibara! They're releasing those poisons already!"

"Those poisons?" Fumiko asked, looking curiously at the other boy. Conan ignored her and run toward Haibara, who was circling around the corpse, observing silently.

"Don't get excited, Edogawa-kun. They're not that stupid," Haibara said calmly.

"…"

"You two seemed quite knowledgeable on this matter," Fumiko said, rather annoyed that these two children, younger by 10 years from her real self, are much smarter than her.

Conan remained silent, quietly pondering, still not acknowledging Fumiko's presence. "It might not be Gin that released these poisons. Maybe a new member? A reckless one? Whoever it is, he might be still on the island. We must find him!"

"Over my dead body!" Fumiko, quite subconsciously, said. Before she could stop herself, words are flowing out of her mouth in her most motherly tone. "You know how dangerous it is! Searching for a mad murder! Geez, Conan! Don't be too reckless! You're so much like Shin-"

At last, Fumiko got hold of herself in time. Everybody else had fallen silent once she started shouting. Conan is staring in shocked at her, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes large under his glasses. The Detective Boys are shocked at their newest member recklessness to go against Conan, and her extreme familiarity with him. Haibara, as usual, stare right into Fumiko, as if looking into her every secret. Sonoko wore a familiar smirk, paired with half-lidded eyes.

"Well, well. Looks like Conan-kun got himself an admirer," Sonoko said calmly. Then, she suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my God! You sound so much like Ran! If she was here, I'm sure she will be dead jealous!"

Fumiko turned red as a beet. "Sorry. I get too carried away, Edogawa-san. But, I'm serious to say that chasing after a mad murderer is not wise."

Conan regained back his composure and glared at Fumiko. "I'm sorry to trouble you. But you're in no position to lecture me."

With that, Conan walked away from the beach. After a while, he started to run, deep into the forest, to whatever fate waiting for him under the canopies of the trees, leaving a dumbstruck and hurt Ran in the shape of Fumiko.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. And I'm sorry if the next update came late. It'll probably came within 1 - 2 weeks? I can't tell.

As usual, I want to thank all of my readers, reviewers and followers. You're all very great. Thank you for sticking with me until now.


End file.
